Walking With Gryffindors
by Nervous Laughter
Summary: Ok. Another DHr. My favorite, by the way. Draco's being a bastard once again. Something odd happens and suddenly Draco finds out what it means to walk with Gryffs. Promise to get this thing back up when I'm finished with Cradle Will Fall!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters below. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. . . So don't sue!  
  
  
  
Walking With Gryffindors  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco plopped into his chair by the fire. 'Oh those idiot Gryffindors!' He had lost another quidditch game to Potter. Well, he couldn't have possibly concentrated on the snitch when three-quarters of the school were chanting 'Harry! Harry!' Blasted Potter!  
  
Draco kicked off his shoes and laid back in the seat. "Stupid Potter. Everyone loves Potter. If I had a scar like that, people would be revolted every time they looked at me! But no! Damn Potter's special. Girls find that horrendous scar of his attractive!" He yelled at everyone within earshot.  
  
Each person in the common room stared at him in annoyance. "I don't think it's attractive, Draco. I think you're attractive, though. " He turned around his armchair to find a smiling Blaise sitting on the stone floor, doing her Transfiguration assignment. He smiled back at her. 'Boy, Blaise is really hot.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Blaise. Come here." He waved her over to his seat.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" She searched the room for the pug-faced Pansy. As he watched her heave a sigh of relief, she was pulled down into the seat by Draco's two strong arms.  
  
The tow sixth-years snogged in the armchair for what seemed like forever when the common room dungeon opened up to reveal a fuming Pansy standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, causing every Slytherin in the room to jump. Blaise jumped up quickly and was suddenly all the way on the other side of the room.  
  
"You know Draco, sometimes I wish you weren't so...YOU!" She let out a sound of annoyance.  
  
"Well tell me, PANSY, would you prefer me to be more like POTTER?!" He started yelling in frustration.  
  
"You know what? That would be better than being a damn imbecile like you are now!" She screamed before stomping to her room and slamming the door as hard as she could.  
  
Draco glared at the spot where she had been yelling at him from. He laughed out loud, knowing Pansy was probably crying right now. 'That little emotional child. Knowing her, she'll be all over me tomorrow.'  
  
He looked up for supporters, but got only glares form his fellow housemates. 'Surely they all didn't feel the same.' He stood up and took Blaise by the hand, leading her to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! You can use your imagination when it comes to what Blaise and Draco are doing. Whatever you want. Anyways, I put this as my intro because when I wrote the story, it didn't really explain too much. So it would have been just a tad confusing if I hadn't written this to go before it. And I think this was a little too short for me to be a chapter. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
And if your into Harry/Hermione fics, check out my really sappy fic, All Just A Dream. Of coarse, I'm still trying to change the chapter I'm working on currently. It's been long and I've run out of ideas, so I worked on something else. That usually gives me better ideas. 


	2. Slap Me!

Okay. Here's the actual first chapter. I'm not that fast of a writer, I just had this written before hand. Well, thanks so much to my first two reviewers. You guys made my day.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
mya14: I've actually read both. But most of them were with Blaise as a girl. I know of a web site that has Blaise as both a girl and a boy name. But, in this fic I chose Blaise as a girl cause, yah, I couldn't think of any other Slytherin girl. :)  
  
  
  
Rayani: Thanks so much.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking With Gryffindors  
  
"Slap Me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco yawned and rolled over in his bed. The light was shining in his face and he sighed as he opened his left eye. 'Damn sun, I don't remember you ever being this bright before!' He pulled his sheets over his head. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball.  
  
After five minutes, Draco came out from beneath the covers due to lack of oxygen, cursing the sun. He sat straight up in bed for a few minutes before finally grabbing the velvet drapes and shutting them tightly around his bed. He yawned once more before closing his eyes.  
  
'Hmmmmm....It's so warm......wait......velvet? My bed's drapings are one hundred percent imported French silk!'  
  
The blonde shot up in bed and grabbed the red drapings. His eyes widened, remembering when he had paid a little visit to Katie Bell's dormitory. The drapes were the exact same shade as the ones hanging around his bed.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco threw his sheets off himself and threw his feet over the side. He pushed open the drapes and gasped at the sight before him. Blood red carpets, cherry wood doors and book shelves.  
  
Draco jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest bed and threw open its drapes.  
  
"Ahhhhhh........." Draco yelled as loud as he had ever done in his life. He stared wide-eyed at Seamus Finnigans now awake form. Draco's yells still rang in his ear. Wait, that was Seamus yelling.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you doing!" Seamus yelled loudly as he clutched at his thumping chest. Draco stood silently with his mouth hanging open wide. 'What am I supposed to say? Eh, yeah, I was just passing through when I decided to take a nap in your dorm. I'll be going now!'  
  
"Sheesh Draco! You've probably woken everyone in Gryffindor Tower, and it's only six a.m.!" Seamus yelled in frustration as he swung his legs over his bed. That's when he noticed all the boys looking at him with murderous glares.  
  
"I-I'll-What?! Aren't you wondering why I'm here?"  
  
"Here? As in by my bed?" Seamus stretched as he stood.  
  
"No. As in your dormitory!" Draco was starting to think these Gryffs were insane.  
  
"Um... Draco, are you mad?" Neville Longbottom asked before he shut the bathroom door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, mate, we've slept in the same dormitory for the past five and a half years!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"More like lived." Dean yawned out.  
  
"Wait, wait. Are you all saying that I'm a blasted Gryffindor?" Draco sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
"Someone slap me! I think I'm having a nightmare!" Ron stood up and walked across the room, paused in front of Draco, and with a quick movement of the hands, had slapped Draco hard across the face. Draco yelped and glared at him. Ron shrugged and sat back down. Draco took a deep breath and stood up again. All the boys turned to the door when they heard a knock.  
  
"Come in!" Dean yelled loudly, finally deciding to get dressed.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway, her face beet red.  
  
"How dare you Mr. Malfoy!" She pointed to Draco. 'Ha. I knew I wasn't going mad. Professor knows I'm not to be here. These damn idiots probably had a few too many fire whiskeys last night.'  
  
"I can explain professor." Draco stood tall and approached the tall teacher.  
  
"You can explain why you were yelling at six in the morning?! Tell me now!" Draco's eyes widened at what she had said.  
  
"Uh-um--er-I saw a mouse?" He scratched his head.  
  
"Detention. You will serve it tonight." Draco looked at her in horror, causing the professor to roll her eyes. She left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"You got lucky, Draco." Neville praised him as he exited the bathroom.  
  
"I recommend you take a nice cool shower to shake you out of whatever dream you had before you woke up. Obviously you aren't fully awake." Neville suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will." Draco grabbed clothes and walked zombie-like to the prefect's bathroom down on the second floor.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Infirmary

Walking With Gryffindors  
  
  
  
The Infirmary : Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco entered the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione greeted him and he flashed her an uncomfortable smile in return. 'I don't like this. Friends with Granger and Weasley? I'll die from boredom in a week!' He thought to himself.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face? Tell me, Draco!" Hermione brought her hands up to her face in a hurry and started feeling around. Draco took her hands and placed them on the table and shook his head. 'I'll have to tease Granger about her jumpiness when I'm back to normal.'  
  
"Of course you don't" Draco replied. 'She didn't even slap me when I touched her. The Slytherins will have a field day once I tell them! Oh, yes. I almost forgot. I'm a Gryff.' Draco grumbled to himself. A deep voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I don't think it really matters, Granger," Draco whirled around to see who had spoken."food isn't going to hide that hideous face of yours!" Draco looked up in awe at the boy. The boy that so many had envied for his bravery and wisdom had just teased Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor glared at Harry Potter as he and his companions began to laugh.  
  
"Potter!" He spat. He eyed his Slytherin uniform with uneasiness as he continued to pinch himself. He then looked down at his own uniform and noticed the Gryffindor crest. He also took notice of the gleaming Prefect's badge. This made him smirk. He'd never loose that smirk. Slytherin or not.  
  
"Twenty points from Slytherin for rude and unnecessary comments." That shut him up. The famous Harry Potter spat at him before he glided over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Nice going, Draco." Everyone patted him on the back for his quick thinking. Hermione smiled warmly at him and enveloped him in a hug. 'Hey. I guess being a Gryffindor has it's ups and downs. I love this admiration, though. Maybe I could stay a Gryff for a couple more days.' He sat contemplating about all the admirers he'd have just for being a goody-goody Gryffindor.  
  
"So," He began, trying to get Hermione's attention. She turned towards him and raised her eyebrows. " What do we have today?" He asked as casually as he could. Hermione looked at him oddly before replying.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Draco? You know, Ron told me about what you did this morning. I think you should go pay the infirmary a little visit before class. It's not good to start forgetting who you are. What if someone put a spell on you? Come. I'll go with you." Draco paused, trying to interpret what she had just said. 'She talks too fast for me to understand!' he thought to himself.  
  
Draco walked next to Hermione down the hall, not listening to a thing she was saying. He had his own thoughts to attend to. 'They can't possibly suspect me to be healthy if I can't even remember their names! What were their names?! Eh.... Purple Brown, Pari Patil, Jean Thomas, Shame-shadoo Finnigin..er...yeeeaaah...I've got 'em. Nothing to worry about.'  
  
"..and that's when he winked at me!" Hermione sighed and turned to Draco.  
  
"What were you saying, Hermininee?" He tried to give her a smile. But it was hard, considering that she had her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Now I know you're sick, Draco! Walk faster. Madame Pomfrey should take a look at you." Hermione grabbed his arm and started to pull him.  
  
"Hey! Hermininee, not too fast!" They had knocked over five students in their rush, and he was afraid he'd have to take points away from Gryffindor. 'What the hell? Now I'm starting to think like a Gryff. Maybe I do need to see a doctor.'  
  
"My name's Hermione, you knit-wit!" Her face was bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Ah...Here we are!" She shoved Draco through the door and yelled to get Madame Pomfrey's attention.  
  
"What is it, dear?" She asked, examining Hermione closely.  
  
"Not me, Madame. It's Draco. I think he's suffering from some sort of amnesia." She cared for Draco dearly. After all, they had been friends since their first year.  
  
"Oh. In that case...Draco, deary, sit. Hermione, dear, leave." Madame Pomfrey pointed to the exit and began taking potions out from her cupboards. Hermione turned on her heels and left without another word.  
  
***  
  
"I swear Madame, I'm just fine!" Draco tried to explaining to the nurse once again. Madame Pomfrey tutted and shoved a thermometer into his mouth.  
  
"Of course you are, dear. That's why you told me a silly story about you being in Slytherin. That's preposterous! You must be suffering from something!"  
  
"But-but! Madame, listen!" Draco's face began to turn bright red. Madame Pomfrey set down the spoon of medicine she had been trying to shove down his throat. "I don't know how it happened, but when I woke up this morning, I was a Gryff!  
  
"I'm not a Gryff, though! I'm a Slytherin! My father's a Death Eater and my mother doesn't even know my name!" Draco had said this all in one breath and was finally relieved that he had gotten it off his chest. Madame Pomfrey would send him to Professor Dumbledore's office and he would fix everything up.  
  
But Madame Pomfrey did no such thing. She gave a rather large snort before laughing out loud. Her laughing echoed off the infirmary walls and caused a few curious students to poke their heads into the room. Draco turned bright red and grew angrier.  
  
"Don't be silly, deary." She laughed even harder this time. Her face was bright red from laughing and anyone could see that she didn't believe one bit of what Draco had said.  
  
"It's true! I'm a cold hearted bastard! And stop calling me deary!" Draco was irritated by this women and couldn't handle her infinite fits of laughter. But the gods were against him today. His comment only served to fortify her laughter.  
  
"Oh my! I think we'll have to send you to St. Mungo's! Your mad!" Madame Pomfrey choked out jokingly. Finally she began to settle down enough to look at Draco clearly. He looked very angry indeed, but she took no notice of it.  
  
"Well now, Draco," Madame Pomfrey looked at him through watery eyes. "You might be suffering from some mild memory loss. But I just don't understand where you've gotten these ideas about your family. A couple days of rest in the infirmary should cure you. Here." She handed him a hospital gown, causing him to turn bright red.  
  
"Eh....Can I get something less revealing?" He pointed out the long slit at the back.  
  
"Of course not! That's how they're made. But you can wear some light clothing under, I suppose. You'll be excused from class for the rest of the week. Now get in that bed and get some rest!" Madame Pomfrey became her old, serious self again.  
  
Draco followed her instructions and changed into the gown. He climbed into the little infirmary bed in the middle of the room and waited for plump little witch to come back.  
  
"Here you go, dear." She came back holding a bottle of sleeping drought and held it under Draco's nose.  
  
"Ech! That's disgusting! I refuse to drink that! Don't you have anything that smells better?" Again, Madame Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
Draco pinched his nose before taking the potion and downing it all in one gulp. It didn't taste as bad as it smelled, but it wasn't exactly pumpkin juice, either.  
  
"Oh, before you fall asleep," Draco looked up through drowsy eyes at the nurse. "Your parents are coming tomorrow morning to see you. I'm sure they're very worried about your condition." Draco gave one last snort before falling into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Well, didn't that take forever? Okay, so writing this chapter only took a day to write, but I am very very slow when it comes to updating. It usually takes me a month to finally decide what to write. So, my ideas take forever to get here. Most of the time. Of course, I'm just outright lazy. Enjoy!  
  
ps~ I'm not quite sure if I'm going to make it D/Hr. But hey, whatever...  
  
R/R!!!  
  
~Lana 


	4. A Visit From The Parents

Walking With Gryffindors  
  
  
  
  
  
A Visit From The Parents: Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco rolled over in the small bed and mumbled into the sheets. He heard heels clicking to his left, but he ignored it and began to drift back to sleep. But the sudden sunlight in the room caused him to jump up.  
  
"Time to wake, Draco. It's lunch time." Madame Pomfrey set down a tray of food on his bed. Draco rubbed his eyes yawned. His hair was poking up in several places and anyone who saw him at this moment would mistake him as Harry Potter with blond hair.  
  
"What?" Draco yawned and looked at a clock on a nearby wall. "It's only been a couple of hours since I've fallen asleep? I feel as though I've been sleeping all day long! Hmmm.. I am hungry, though." Draco grabbed bread from the tray. But then he heard the nurse laughing again. That laugh that he believed he would never be able to forget.  
  
"Draco, dear. You'd been sleeping for thirty hours straight. Odd how that potion had an effect on you." She began to laugh again.  
  
"Thirty hours? Thirty? Merlin!" Draco's eyes had grown to twice their normal size, but soon he settled down and grinned. "I'm sure it's done wonders on my flawless complexion. You know, sleep makes you beautiful, and I'm one handsome devil already. I really should do that more often." He leaned back in the bed and smirked like his own self again.  
  
"Oh my, Draco! You are acting oddly out of character today. In fact, you reminded me of that Harry Potter for a second." Madame Pomfrey bit on her lip, contemplating whether to keep him longer. She decided against it.  
  
But Draco lifted his eyebrow at this. 'Harry Potter? From what I've seen so far, Harry Potter is a Slytherin git. Hmm... That's how the Golden Trio used to describe me. So that means I've switched lives with the Boy- Who-Lived. I'm supposed to be a goody-goody trouble maker who gets away with everything? Not bad.'  
  
"Draco?" Madame Pomfrey was trying to get his attention by waving her hand in front of his face. He looked up and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Yes?" He was getting impatient, but tried not to show it. 'Are Gryffindors aloud to be impatient?'  
  
"Your parents are waiting to visit you. They're sitting outside of the infirmary. Hurry and finish your lunch so they can see you." Madame Pomfrey tapped her foot and watched as he set down his pumpkin juice. She grabbed his tray and went to set it down at a counter top.  
  
"My parents? Bugger." He rolled his eyes as Madame Pomfrey opened the door for them. His parents stepped into the large infirmary and walked over to his bed.  
  
But there was something different about them. A normal person wouldn't have been able to point it out, but Draco had lived with these people all his life, and he could definitely tell you what was different.  
  
"Draco, my son!" Narcissa engulfed Draco in a choking hug, patting his hair down as she rocked him in her arms. Normal sixteen-year-olds would have yelled about not being a baby anymore, but not Draco. He felt as though he were paralyzed. He was completely shocked and wasn't even able to reply. When his mother let go to see him better, Draco pointed out to himself that she was smiling. His mother never smiled. And she was wearing a muggle summer dress and hat. She would never dare wear muggle apparel.  
  
"Mother? You-you know my name!" He broke out in a grin. A true smile that he had never given his parents before the incident. It was odd how the smallest things could make him smile. But his mother had never called him by his first name before.  
  
His mother knitted her eyebrows together and pulled Draco towards her today. She began stroking his untamed hair.  
  
"My poor son. What has happened to you? Do you not remember us? I hope you're well soon." She laid her head on his and pouted at the thought of her son's condition. The sun gleamed brightly upon Narcissa's platinum blonde hair as she took off her hat and placed it on Draco's night stand.  
  
Draco turned towards his father and also noticed the grin plastered upon his face. It looked a little odd. The only times Draco saw his father smile was when he headed off to Hogwarts for school. Draco also noticed his father's attire. He too was wearing muggle clothing. He had a pair of black trousers and white shirt on.  
  
"Draco. I agree with your mother. I hope you're well soon." His father patted him on the back and held out his hand. Draco looked at it in confusion before taking it. His father pulled him out of the bed and onto his feet. Draco wobbled for a second, but his father steadied him.  
  
"Come over here. We'll play some chess. It can't be too exciting sitting in the Hospital Wing by yourself, can it?" His father pulled two chairs up to a table.  
  
"No, it's not. But-Father?" He was a little curious about his parents.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" His father answered while setting up a chess set.  
  
"Why are you and mother wearing all that?" He turned to look at his mother who was rearranging a vase of flowers in the corner.  
  
"Oh, this!" He heard his parents laughing. It was odd hearing this much laughter. The only time he had heard this much laughter was when the Gryffindors were talking about their win over Slytherin in quidditch. But it wasn't the only odd thing. It was the way his parents laughed. How embarrassing! (Think Betty & Barney Rubble)  
  
"I love those dresses muggles have. Besides, it's been quite a fashion lately, these muggle dresses have been." His mother twirled around, modeling her new dress to him. He smiled and nodded. 'Boy. I like this. I want Potter's life permanently. I don't think I'd be able to go back to my old life. Not ever.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Excuse me." Draco turned around in his seat to see two girls standing in the doorway. Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hello, Hermione!" His mother ran up and greeted Hermione with a hug. His father gave a wave to her and moved his bishop.  
  
"What a nice dress, Mrs. Malfoy. Yes, very stylish indeed. But have you seen Madame Pomfrey? Blaise here hurt her ankle in Potions class." She pointed to Blaise's swelling ankle.  
  
Just then, Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office, coming to aide Blaise.  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to class. It's good seeing you two again. I mean, I only see you once every summer. Goodbye, Narcissa, Lucius." She waved to them both and they waved back. 'My parents and Hermione are friendly towards each other?' He shrugged and turned back to his game of chess with his father. In the corner of his eye, he could see Madame Pomfrey escorting Blaise Zabini to a bed near his. His mother pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
"So, how long will you two be staying?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Well, your mother and I are planning on having dinner with the Weasley's tonight. So we'll have to leave for home in an hour or two. But we can take your friends out of class if you want some company once we leave." His father looked up for an answer, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"No. Hermione would probably get angry if she were taken out of class." He tried his best to remember some basic things about Hermione Granger.  
  
"We won't be able to come tomorrow, Draco. Your father has a Ministry meeting and I've got an interview with Witch Weekly. I've been nominated for most beautiful witch for the month of May. Granted, that's awhile from now, but it's still an honor. Me, most beautiful witch? I don't believe it. I'm old and ugly." Draco and his father both laughed.  
  
"Mother! You're beautiful! Where do you think I get it!" Draco held his head up high when he mentioned his appearance.  
  
"You got it from me of course!" Draco's father held his up as well, half mocking Draco. His mother laughed and handed Draco a brush. He looked at her oddly, but realized what she was trying to get him to do when she offered him a mirror.  
  
"Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me my hair looked like this?" He had finally taken a glimpse at his hair. It was hideous. This time his father laughed.  
  
"I know how you feel about Hermione. I thought it'd be funny." Draco turned bright red at what his father had said. 'Wait. If I'm living Potter's life, does that mean he likes Granger?'  
  
Blaise looked over at the laughing family and smiled. 'Oh Draco. If you only knew. This life won't last forever. You'll be a Slytherin when this is over. But maybe you'll have a new look on life. I can only hope. A continuous flow of magic is keeping you in this life. When the magic runs out, you'll return to your original life. After all, I only have so much magic.'  
  
****  
  
Eeek! My lord. That's a first. I have -NEVER- written a fic as fast as I have today. Those reviews got me crackin. I didn't think anyone was reading. But now I know there are! And that inspired me to write this real short chapter. It's really just tells the readers how when Draco switched lives with Harry Potter, he got the entire package. I thought it would be fun writing Draco's reaction to having 'normal' parents.  
  
Read and Review and I'll Love YOU!  
  
~Lana  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: In My Biography Thing 


	5. Blaise Zabini

Walking With Gryffindors  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Blaise Zabini  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah...." Draco sank into his bed once his parents had left. It was one of the oddest days he had ever had. Well, not including the day he woke up with a different life. His parents were something pulled out of a television program. It was surreal how easily he had gotten used to loving!Malfoys.  
  
Draco turned his head to the left, noticing Blaise Zabini staring at him longingly two beds down. Draco lifted an eyebrow. Normally, Draco would have ignored this behavior from her. After all, he was the most irresistible person at school. And Blaise was always looking at him like that, right? But everyone had their pride, and Draco knew for a fact that Slytherins never looked at Gryffindors in any way.  
  
Draco stood and walked over to the bed next to Blaise and sat down in it. She snapped out of her reverie, finally taking notice of Draco and where he was sitting; she pushed herself up in her bed with her arms and grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill from the nightstand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked loudly. Blaise replied by lifting a finger to her mouth, motioning him to shut the hell up.  
  
"What I have to say to you shouldn't be heard by anyone else." Blaise noticed the parchment had already been previously used before. Seeing nothing else to write on, she simply flipped the roll she was holding over and began writing on it with a quill. Draco laid back in the bed and waited for her to finish. When he heard the scratching of the quill stop, he looked at her and took the parchment.  
  
I know your secret Draco. I know who you really are. It won't last forever, so don't get too attached to it.  
  
He grabbed the quill from Blaise and started scribbling onto the parchment like his life depended on it. When he had finished, he quickly passed the quill and parchment to her. An old fashioned note passing.  
  
What the hell do you mean! I'm Draco Malfoy! What won't last forever?  
  
The two continued writing back and forth like this for quite awhile.  
  
I mean, I know this isn't your life. You're living Harry's life, and you know it too! It won't last forever. The magic will run out and you'll be a Slytherin again. You'll have a Death Eater father, a vain mother, and a world without love once again.  
  
That can't be! I thought I could stay as long as I wanted. Even forever, if I wished. How do you know all this?  
  
It's me, Draco, Blaise!  
  
I know that, you imbecile! Again, How do you know this?  
  
No! Draco! It's me! Blaise Zabini, from the old life!  
  
How? How did you get here?  
  
It was me Draco. I'm the one who did the spell. Remember the night Pansy caught us...kissing?  
  
How could I forget? You humiliated me.  
  
We went to your room and I told you how what you did was wrong. I told you that maybe Pansy was right: maybe you being a Gryffindor would have been much better than you being a bastard. You kicked me out of your room! Just for telling you how I felt. Well, that night, I thought it would be good to do something about you. Something that would teach you better morals which your parents weren't able to do. So I switched you and Harry Potter's life.  
  
Well, I don't think I'd ever say this being a Slytherin, but being the Gryffindor that I am, I appreciate what you've done. I really enjoy this life, and I admit I don't think I can go back to my old life. It would be too hard for me.  
  
Draco, you have no choice in the matter. My spell..it won't last. I've said this before, but you chose not to listen. Every day, I'm using a little bit of magic to keep us both here. I plan to stop the spell just before I start dying.  
  
Dying? What do you mean dying? I didn't know you could die from a lack of magic. I didn't know our magic could run out!  
  
Normally, it doesn't. But this spell is very advanced. I shouldn't have done it. It literally takes my magic away. Our magic usually gets stronger when we learn new spells, but that's one of the downfalls of this spell. I get weaker because my magic is leaving me. And when I finally reach a point where there is no more magic left in my body, I begin dying. If I plan right, we should leave right before that, so I'll still be able to recover my lost magic when we return.  
  
But Blaise, why don't you just recover your lost magic when we're here. Ask Madame Pomfrey for something! Anything. I don't want to go back!  
  
Ahhh, Draco. I'm sorry. There are so many rules and restrictions to this spell. That's why it was banned in the Twelfth Century. I can't recover my magic while doing the spell.  
  
Well, we'll go back to our old time and you'll recover. When you're better, we'll come back to this new life! It will be all better again.  
  
No Draco. I can't and won't perform this spell again. Too many risks that I'm not willing to take a second time. I'm sorry.  
  
I told you before Blaise, how do you expect me to go back to my old life? Not after knowing what it could have been like!  
  
Draco. I'll give you a month. One month to enjoy Harry Potter's life. After that, we must go back to our old life. So enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
Blaise set the paper and quill down and looked at Draco. He had had his mouth half open through the entire thing, and she was worried that he would catch a fly in it if he didn't shut it.  
  
"Blaise?" He had finally snapped back into reality and was able to ask a question.  
  
"What?" She knew it was hard for Draco. Him knowing that this life wouldn't last like he thought it would.  
  
"Can you tell me a little about the Gryffindor me. And Harry Potter too. I don't know too much. Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let me go early if I at least know who I am. After all, if you were the one to cast the spell, you would know a little, right?" She looked into his sincere gray eyes and nodded. It was the least she could do.  
  
"Sure. Okay, where to start. Your parents raised you at Malfoy Manor. Your family is one of the most respectable there comes. They participate in every muggle rights protest there are. They're friends with almost everyone. Hermione and Ron are your best friends. They both go over to your manor every summer to see you. Hermione and you dated at the beginning of fifth year, but decided to stay friends. You've won every single match against the Slytherins since first year.  
  
"You've been a prefect since last year. You're a Gryffindor. You've dated Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Mandie Brocklehurst, and Cho Chang. You're friendly with everyone except the Slytherins. You respect everyone's opinions. You get away with a lot of things. Teachers adore you but still consider you a rule breaker. Snape thinks you should be expelled. Ginny Weasley fancies you. Once in a while, Ron gets jealous of your money, but you still end up friends. You suck at chess. You're the best in quidditch. In fact, you're captain of the quidditch team.  
  
"You and Professor Lupin are close friends. There isn't much terror with You-Know-Who--" Draco choked at this part. He had been giving her his full attention through the entire thing, but hearing this caused him to nearly fall off the bed.  
  
"What! What do you mean?" Draco eyes were once again as large as saucers.  
  
"Well, it has to do with Harry Potter. Let's discuss him first." Blaise took a sip of water and repositioned her bandaged leg on the bed.  
  
"Harry Potter: his father was a Death Eater and his mother supported him. They were both killed when he was a baby. A team of Aurors raided their home in Godric's Hollow one night, knowing that they would finally arrest his parents. His father resisted and was killed first. His mother ran and brought Harry Potter to the highest part of their house seeking protection. Eventually, the Aurors found them. Lily Potter put some sort of spell on Harry, enabling him to survive the Killing Curse when his mother had dodged it. Finally, the Aurors killed the deadly Lily Potter.  
  
"Harry was sent to live with his muggle relatives with only a scar as a reminder of the battle that night. But he had always known that his parents were evil. His muggle relatives had taunted him about it. But that was enough motive for him to want to study the Dark Arts. And he was able to. He has a godfather. Sirius Black. Sirius is a murderer on the loose. But when he was able to see Harry, he taught him the essentials of the Dark Arts." Draco was entranced by her story telling and waited patiently as she took a sip of water.  
  
"Well, back to You-Know-Who not being a big thing. In the old world, You-Know-Who tried killing Harry, resulting in him disappearing for many years. Not so for this world. Harry's parents were evil: You-Know-Who supporters. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed by Albus Dumbledore. The end. He never came back. He was actually killed. And all our famous Harry Potter is known for is surviving the Killing Curse." Draco lifted his eyebrows for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Wow. I wish I were living in this world even more now. No Voldemort. Well, like you've said, I better enjoy it. Now that I know some things, maybe I'll be let out." Draco stood and stretched, planning on taking a quick nap before speaking to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm back, dears." Madame Pomfrey walked out of her office. She walked over to where Blaise was sitting and tapped her foot. The bandages shriveled up, revealing her perfectly healed foot.  
  
"You may go dear." Blaise jumped out of the bed and put her shoe on. She turned and gave Draco a wink before exiting the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco smoothed his hospital gown down and pulled his sheets up to his chin. He then rolled over, planning on leaving the infirmary as soon as possible to enjoy his month of Harry Potter's life.  
  
******  
  
Yay. Probably my longest chapter yet. Written in only an hour and a half! I always get so perky when I write my little authors note thing. Oh-well. I want to thank every single person for reviewing. Reviewing does go a long way. It honestly helps me write better, knowing that people are actually reading. It's inspiring really. So do it again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Read and Review and I will love you!  
  
~Lana 


	6. Hermione Speaks

Walking With Gryffindors  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Hermione Speaks  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised, Draco. I'm real interested in how you went from not knowing anything to knowing descriptive details about Harry Potter's life. That's not natural. I hope you weren't faking your condition just to get out of your schoolwork. I'd be very disappointed in you." Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look before giving him permission to change and leave.  
  
Draco whistled happily when Madame Pomfrey left the room. 'Finally, out of this room. I'll never look at the color white the same again.' He pulled put his school clothes on and pulled his robe over his head. Madame Pomfrey walked back in just as he finished fixing his hair. He turned and noticed Hermione standing by the door.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, you are good to leave the Hospital Wing. But Miss Granger will escort you down to the Great Hall for dinner just to be safe. But after dinner, you don't have to come back. If you find any more problems with memory, remember to come see me immediately." Madame Pomfrey turned on her heel and walked back to her office.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Ron and I have been anxious to see you, but Madame Pomfrey absolutely refused any visitors that came. Ron started formulating plans on steeling Potter's invisibility cloak just to come see you. He thought that you might look different." She smiled and began walking with him to dinner.  
  
"Forget what I look like, huh? It's only been a few days!" Draco laughed as they walked side-by-side down the corridors.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I told him. It was the only thing keeping him from breaking the rules to see you. But if you think about it, we really don't spend that much time apart. The one thing that I agree with Potter is that we're inseparable." She grinned at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
Draco took this as a reminder that they had been best friends since first year. 'Odd. Although I know this isn't my life, I feel as though it is. I feel as though I really was best friends with Hermione Granger since first year.' He grinned and pinched her side, causing her to squeal.  
  
"Nope, you haven't changed one bit, Draco." She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm. He placed his arm over her in a friendly gesture as they began chatting.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall, Draco pushed open the doors and walked over to the unoccupied chairs near their friends and sat down. Everyone greeted Draco eagerly, glad he was finally out of the Hospital Wing. Ron had entered the Hall and immediately was at Draco's side, commenting on how he looked unlike his usual self. Draco simply laughed and patted Ron's shoulder in amusement. The Gryffindors were having so much fun, they didn't notice the annoyed looks of the Slytherins, and especially of Harry Potter, who had never been treated like Draco was being treated. Well, at least not in this life.  
  
Dinner had come and gone in a flash, leaving everyone with no other choice than to go to their common room's. Draco, being the prefect, stood next to Hermione as they escorted the Gryffindor house back to their common room.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione looked up at him and waited for a response. He looked at her and waited for her to reply.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something" She said, speaking loudly so he could hear her over the bustling conversations behind them.  
  
"What about?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows. She shook her head in amusement but went on.  
  
"Well, I don't have too many girl friends to tell this too, so I thought maybe I'd talk to you. After all, we are best friends, right?"  
  
"Of course. Now spit it out already!" He tickled stopped and tickled her sides affectionately, causing her to giggle loudly. Of course, there were several grumbles heard when the rest of the Gryffindors ran into them. Hermione began to respond once they had started to walk again.  
  
"Okay. I wanted to talk to you about...boys." She turned crimson and tried to hide behind her hands, but Draco pulled them away from her face.  
  
"Sure. If you want. Do you want to talk somewhere private. Like the boys showers? They're almost never occupied." He winked at her, making her laugh for the unknown time that day. It was odd; Draco had never made Hermione laugh that much in the past. Maybe the a couple days in the Hospital Wing had been for the better. If she only knew.  
  
"Yeah. But somewhere else. Maybe outside later. We could go for a walk. No offense, but I'm slightly embarrassed to talk about boys in front of Ron. Not since fourth year." She shook her head at the memory of Ron being bitter because of Viktor.  
  
As if by chance, Ron had pushed his way through the crowd and had caught up with the two.  
  
"What were you saying about me? All I heard was 'Ron.' " He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Ron. Just how I think you should double check your potions essay before you turn it in. I think you've got quite a bit of false information in it." She lied. Maybe it's for the better. If he had known what they had really been discussing, he would start interrogating until he found out who it was about.  
  
"Really? Hmm... I copied off of Parvati's, so it's her fault." He accused, not taking notice that copying was just as bad. Ron turned towards a yelling seventh year.  
  
"Ronald! Walk with me?" Ron turned towards his two friends and gave them an apologetic look before scurrying off to the winking girl. Hermione, for once, was grateful to be out of the close watch of one of her friends.  
  
Once Hermione and Draco had led all the Gryffindors to the tower, double checking the corridors for sneaking first years, they headed off towards the Entrance Hall. Not that they would get into trouble; they were prefects after all, and patrolling the grounds was perfectly normal.  
  
Hermione had a small smile on her lips as they both walked towards the gardens together. Draco could only imagine what she was thinking. 'She likes me. Hermione Granger likes me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is fantastic!' He thought to himself.  
  
Draco took notice of her ivory face, lightly sprinkled with freckles here and there. He admired her brown hair, unsullied by products and dyes. He also admired her full, pink lips. Draco's heart beat wildly as he become conscious of his feelings towards this true Gryffindor. 'She's beautiful. Absolutely breath taking!' He notice his half open mouth.  
  
Hermione lead Draco to a nearby bench and sat down. She began talking but stopped, taking notice that Draco was off in La-La Land.  
  
"Draco? Are you all right? Perhaps you should go back to the infirmary." Her voice shook out of his reverie and caused him to jump.  
  
"No! I'm just fine." He yelled out, leaving Hermione with slight suspicions.  
  
"Well, if you insist. But back to what I was telling you on boys. I know you'll be able to keep my secrets, Draco. You have in the past." Draco looked at her with a bemused face. 'Why would she want me to keep it a secret. Haven't we dated before?' He shrugged it off and waited for her to spill her soul to him.  
  
"I like this boy, you see. He calls me names and taunts me in front of people-" Draco frowned slightly, remembering all the things he had said to her in the past. He tried to apologize, but she continued.  
  
"But when we're together, he's a sweetheart. I've been on a couple dates with him, but they were always kept secret. I mean, he'll even cuddle with me when everyone's out at Hogsmeade. But I don't think it's right to see him. Actually, I feel it's especially wrong. I don't know what to do, Draco! I think I'm in love with him, but does he feel the same way?" He looked deeply into her eyes when she finished. 'Why was she speaking about me in a different point of view. I'm standing right here. What if she wasn't speaking about me at all?' Draco knitted his brows together and breathed deeply.  
  
"Hermione, who is he?" 'I am now convinced that she's talking about another guy. But who is it. Who was she talking about?' Hermione hesitated before finally answering.  
  
"Harry." Draco gasped and would have fallen off the bench, if it were not for the back board of the bench supporting him.  
  
"...Potter?" Draco felt as though he had swallowed a snake because of the constant pains in his stomach. 'Potter? How could she? I thought Potter was supposed to have my life? How'd he get Hermione as we? I don't understand it; Potter always wins, evil or not.'  
  
Draco pushed the loose hair out of his face to take a good look at Hermione. Her face was streaked with red hot tears. Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and held her as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"I'm--s-s-sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to get you angry. I just felt sorry for him. He had so little. Before I knew it, I was head over heels for him. I'll understand it if you never speak to me again!" She broke down harder, soaking even Draco's school clothes under his robe.  
  
Draco smoothed her hair down and whispered into her ear. "Hermione, it's you decide who you want to see, not me. Of course I want to talk to you. You're my best friend, after all. I couldn't just abandon you that way. But take some advice from me: don't tell Ron until the wedding. That we, he won't have a choice in what you do." He heard a muffled laugh come from her and he laughed as well.  
  
'It's odd really.' Draco thought to himself. 'I've been so much like a Gryffindor lately. How will the Slytherins act when I return? Oh to hell with them all.' Draco smiled into Hermione's hair and ignored all thoughts of returning to his old life.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione up off the bench and started walking with her back to the common room. He told her about the pro's and con's of dating a Slytherin, causing her to laugh at every one of them. Ironically enough, they passed Blaise Zabini, patrolling the grounds like they had supposedly doing.  
  
Blaise winked at Draco as she passed them and Draco returned it. Hermione laughed and nudged Draco gently, raising her eyebrows to him.  
  
"Oh quiet now, Hermione. I'm not dating a Slytherin." He laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Remember what you said Draco. You decide who you want to see, not me. I'm not stopping you. Do as you wish." Hermione winked at him and he smiled. It was a genuine smile. He had thoughts of revenge on Potter. 'You'll pay, Potter. Hermione should be with me. I had that feeling, and that feeling never lies. She'll be with me in the end. Even if I've got to push Potter in a lake.' Draco smiled, thinking un-Gryffindor things about Harry Potter, the boy Hermione loved.  
  
****  
  
Weee! I finished the chapter, and I had finals and everything! It's my longest chapter, too! They're getting longer. Well, I want to thank everyone who reviews and such; Continue! Although it takes me a long time to get chapter up and on ff.net, it doesn't mean I've stopped writing for the story. Never give up on me, the chapter will be out eventually. I'm loving the reviews, and I want more. You know what they say, give a person money, they won't be satisfied until they get more and more every time.  
  
Oh, before I forget, everyone needs to visit Angel's Harry Potter ezboard and tell her Alanna recommended you. Ravenclaw needs more points, and hopefully I'll be the one to earn them. I'll be back to find the link...Found it:http://pub50.ezboard.com/bhogwarts84035~Remember to register with ezboard first. And remember again, ALANNA recommended you. Come on peeps, I don't think I'd be able to handle having Hufflepuff in the lead. Ravenclaw must at least get in the running... Hopefully..  
  
~Lana  
  
R/R and I'll love you! 


End file.
